


Dandy

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week's Glee club theme involves costumes, and Blaine likes Kurt's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written for the Halloween mini-round at Rounds of Kink on LJ. It can be seen as a companion to "Respite".  
> Prompts: lace   
> Kinks: Coming without being touched, Hand fetishization (big strong hands; steady hands; rough knuckles; calluses; fists clenching in sheets), Physical responses (face or ears burning; little hairs lifting on the scalp or neck; gut tightening; pulse quickening or missing a beat; lashes fluttering or lids growing heavy; mouth coming open)

Dalton had never really celebrated Halloween. Edgarton house ran a haunted house in the main building for a local charity every year (Ellet ran a Christmas fair as their charitable fund raiser, and Everett held a spring auction where students sold their services in the community.). The fact was they wore uniforms on every day of the school year. He didn't think he'd ever seen Thad without his Dalton tie.

Finding out that dressing up was permitted on Halloween at McKinley had fired Blaine up tremendously, but the other members of New Directions, including Kurt, weren't as excited about it.

"It's probably not as great for gay guys," Puck explained. "Boys don't dress up -- other than some of the freshmen who don't know any better. But the girls… there are slutty nurses, slutty policewomen, slutty cats, slutty nuns…"

Blaine blinked. "Slutty nuns? And the guys?"

"Get slushied. Or dumpstered. Freshman year, Kurt asked to be dumpstered because he figured it was fifty-fifty whether there was something that would stain in there, but the slushy was a one-hundred percent certainty."

And that was that, until Mister Schue gave into Rachel's pleadings for "a deeper exploration of Broadway's rich oeuvre than that of _West Side Story_."

Mister Schue wrote on the board: "Showmanship"

"I'm going to require solos and I want each of you to come to me with a Broadway song you've never sung -- nothing from _Funny Girl_ , Rachel -- and I'll make certain no one else is doing a song from that show. Don't tell anyone what you're singing. I want costumes and a sense of production. They don't have to be elaborate, but I expect you to demonstrate your intensity and your commitment to the character of the song. They're due on Halloween."

***   
Blaine's first idea was shot down by Mister Schue. Someone else had already snagged _Guys and Dolls_ for a show (and when he laughed along at Tina's take on _Adelaide's Lament_ , he was glad he hadn't just gone for another crooning rendition of _Luck Be A Lady_ ). He looked through Wikipedia and Kurt's musicals albums, cds, and playlists and finally picked a song from _My One and Only_.

His biggest worry was what Kurt was singing -- and wearing. He'd heard from Mike about the _Le Jazz Hot_ performance, but he knew Kurt would do something extraordinary. Blaine just wanted to be sure his number would be as good.

***   
On Halloween, everyone went to the auditorium and pulled a number out of a hat. Tina went first, followed by Rachel -- who remained a faithful Streisand fan by doing a delightfully daffy version of _Miss Marmelstein_. Puck followed with an acoustic version of _One Song (Glory)_ from _Rent_ , and Santana surprised everyone with an intense version of the classic _Come Rain or Come Shine_.

Blaine missed Finn's song while he went and got ready backstage. His song was from 1921 and he put on a classically cut suit and gelled back his hair to complement the style. It was worth the effort to keep his suit nice in his locker when he saw Kurt smile shyly at him. When the music started, Kurt positively beamed as he recognized _Boy Wanted_ , and Blaine had to make a conscious effort to sing to everyone in the audience not just Kurt.

He ended the song by walking down the stage steps and sitting in Kurt's lap as he sang, "I'll make him glad he answered my ad." Everyone seemed to enjoy it, and he took a little risk by kissing Kurt lightly on the lips and winking at him.

Kurt kissed him back so quickly that Blaine barely registered it, but he was ecstatic at the public display.

He climbed off Kurt's lap and listened to Artie sing _MacAvity_. Kurt squeezed his hand when it was over and headed back to the dressing rooms while Brittany sang _Seventy-Six Trombones._

A vanity with an empty frame indicating a mirror and a chair to fit it was placed on the stage by one of the musicians. Kurt walked out in full Regency Dandy mode including hat, cane, lace handkerchief, and quizzing glass. Kurt even had on a touch of make-up with a rosy lipstick that turned his lips just the right shade to look like they'd been kissed and a heart shaped beauty mark under one eye.

Blaine swallowed. He'd suggested _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ to Kurt recently, but he hadn't thought about how well Kurt would look in the clothing of the period. It suited Kurt.

The music started. Blaine recognized the comic song, _The Creation of Man_ and relaxed a little until Kurt started the first verse by putting his middle finger between his teeth and tugging. The leather was so fine and pale that Blaine hadn't realized he was wearing gloves. From then on, Kurt sang the song perfectly as he performed the world's most genteel strip tease.

The hair rose on the back of Blaine's neck when he followed the path of Kurt's hands unbuttoning the velvet trimmed jacket after gesturing nonchalantly with the back of one hand to his embroidered lapels. The jacket came off, and the blood slammed to Blaine's cock as he realized how tightly the fine breeches molded to Kurt's thighs, and he swore that not only could he -- and everyone else -- tell which side Kurt dressed on; they could probably tell his religion.

He panted quietly, grinding his teeth as Kurt turned his back to the audience and the back of his hand seemed to stroke one cheek of his ass, and damn, the heels on his buckled shoes did nice things for that view too. Apparently he'd unbuttoned the shot silk waistcoat while he was turned because when Kurt faced the audience again, he shrugged it off, letting the pink strands wink from the blue fabric in the stage light.

Kurt sang, "'Adam was a gentleman in Eden, though his body was admired, you will grant the adding of a fig-leaf was inspired,'" to his "reflection" as he unwound the lace-edged cravat from his neck, his hands working deftly. When he stood again, Blaine could see the muscles in his calves move through the thin stockings and then he realized just how fine the cotton of Kurt's shirt was. It emphasized the breadth of his chest, especially when he pulled the ends out of his breeches.

Blaine swallowed hard. He could feel his abs tightening as he watched; he was so close to the edge.

Kurt stepped forward into a better light, keeping time with the stately cadence of the music, and Blaine could see the light spattering of hair on his chest, the pink of his nipples -- and, oh God, had Kurt put lipstick there, too? His thighs began to shake as Kurt hit the final note on the word "men" an octave lower than he'd been singing.

Blaine bit his tongue to keep silent as his orgasm hit.

Everyone else stood to applaud Kurt's performance, and Kurt did the slightly awkward, and, in Blaine's opinion, very sweet, half-curtsy/half-bow of his, but Blaine just sat stunned.

Kurt collected his costume pieces and walked down the steps at the edge of the stage to Blaine's seat. "Did you like it?"

"I have never been so happy that the reigning silhouette for men in the 1920s was double breasted."

Kurt looked at him blankly.

"You owe me for my dry cleaning."

Kurt's eyes widened in shocked delight. "Really? You, er…"

"Came," Blaine whispered. "Yes, I did." He tugged on Kurt's hand, and Kurt bent over to kiss him softly on the lips. "You were absolutely terrific. I have the sexiest boyfriend in the state."

Kurt kissed him again with more heat. "And I have the best looking. I had to go backstage a little early not because the costume was complicated, but because I needed to cool down so I could fasten the breeches."

Blaine stroked the soft fabric over Kurt's thigh and was rewarded with his hands floating to Blaine's shoulders. "I could blow you right here."

"Don't you dare." Kurt blushed as he said it. "We can make it back to my room. Can't we?"

"We will, but I want to see you do the song again. I'm afraid I may have missed some of the finer points."

Kurt pulled him up from his seat. "I promise you can have a full analysis from every angle."

Blaine stopped and took a deep breath. "I think we should hurry."


End file.
